Rock Your Socks
by Alle Atze
Summary: She probably isn't going to see them for another 3 months so why not go out with a bang?


7th grader AU. Even though I haven't finished Antithesis yet, might as well start the second part. This fic takes place in the same AU as my other fic Antithesis. You don't have to read Antithesis to understand this fic but I'm warning you I'll be referencing it once in a while. Hope you like it

* * *

-/-

A large variety of pie fillings and canned fruit occupy the shelves. Across from them are instant pasta packs and Goya products. She picks up the one she thinks he'll want, which happens to be apple. It doesn't matter what she chooses because he'll eat any damn thing but since he is American she thinks Apple would be appropriate.

Below the pie fillings are the pie crusts. Most are cinnamon flavored. She picks one of them up, the Great Value kind since she doesn't have a lot of money on her. She wonders if he'll be able to tell it's kind of store bought. She did promise a homemade pie.

Then she remembers Liam. She promised him a cake for his discretion. He's a smart kid, Liam. A blackmail artist one would say. She walks down the aisle to the cake mix. Fudge chocolate, triple chocolate, chocolate chip. She glides her finger on the edge of the shelf until she stops at confetti.

_Betty Crocker's Confetti Cake Mix. Just Add Water!_ Seems like vanilla cake with sprinkles to me. She picks it up. The kid's seven so cake with patriotic sprinkles will be like LSD to him.

One last thing to get. She walks out of the aisle and strolls ever so casually to the juice section. Everyone else is putting big 2 liter bottles of Pepsi into their carts, she's in front of the natural juices.

She finds what she needs. A small bottle of prune juice. _Heh._

She smiles because she realizes that when she picks this bottle up there's no turning back. She's not proud of what she's doing but when everyone's instagramming their fabulous trips around the world she wants to be remembered.

At the twenty items or less check out, she picks up a Mars bar for herself. It's quite rare they sell these in America, especially in Walmart since they got Snickers and Milky Ways and all that.

The bar makes her feel nostalgic. She thinks back to simpler times when she lived in the countryside. Big trips to the city were so exciting for her because they were like a vacation in itself. Now she lives in a city in Urban America with a pop of 1.5mil shopping at _Walmart._ Not much of an improvement.

-/-

She stares at the bottle of prune juice in her hand. She has eaten prunes before, they're not that bad. She'd just never thought she would be doing something like this and now out of all times.

If anyone asks why she's not in school or why she has prune juice she would say "_I go to Lutheran_ _School. It's a holy day of obligation."_ And _"It's for my mom. She's have a colonoscopy."_

_"Don't they give you laxatives for that?"_ The older lady in front of her asks. "_We're poor and go to an_ _uncertified doctor. Like right now, I have an ear infection but we were put on a month's waiting list just to get on the waiting list to get the medicine for that."_

The older lady gives her a sympathetic look, frown lines showing. _Gross._ She then digs in her purse and gives Alice a $10 bill. _"Take care of yourself, hon."_

"_Thanks, miss."_ The lady takes her pays for her items and leaves.

Surprisingly, she doesn't feel guilty about taking the money. The money will go into a lockbox for Liam. The more things she gives him the less she would have to worry about him telling Mum and Dad. So far she has given him sixty-five (**seventy**-five) dollars and unlimited use of her 5s. Kid drives a hard bargain.

"Your total is 16.57." Alice hands the cashier a 20 without saying anything. She waits for her to give her her change. She then takes the plastic bag full of stuff from the wheel thingy (as she calls it) and heads toward the door.

It's hot out. About 98 degrees which is normal for this time of year. Alice leans against the bus stop sign and begins her wait.

Alice, a 13 year old seventh grader skipped school so she can pull pranks on her fellow classmates. Things she's gonna do she doesn't regret. Why is she doing this?

Legacy.

* * *

Annnnnnnddd that's the end of the chapter. I'm a little upset that this was only 800 words.

This is Fem!England by the way. For this fic she'll be prank the fellow members of the "Allies" and the "Axis" Prank ideas are appreciated since I'm not that creative.


End file.
